In the past a number of proposals have been set forth for the utilization of the energy in water waves, in particular sea waves. Energy production on the basis of sea waves has attracted renewed interest during recent years because of future energy supply problems.
A disadvantage of sea energy as it is available in nature is that the energy density is low, which is reflected in the rather extensive and thereby expensive constructions which have been proposed for transforming the energy of the wave motion to electric power for example. Certain attempts to obtain a collection or concentration of the wave energy over a length of the wave front are shown for example in U.S. Pat. No 2,441,759 and German published patent application No. 2,507,330. Both these proposals are directed to the employment of funnel-shaped channels which narrow towards a restricted area in which the utilization of the wave energy can take place. It is evident that constructions of this kind cannot in practice be built with dimensions of a significant size for power supply purposes, since technical difficulties and economic considerations will set a limit to such arrangements.